Movie nights
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Summary: Set before "Of course I get Jealous." It never matter to Steven what happened on Thursday, corrupt gem battle, alien invasion, gem drama. There would always be movie night with Connie no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Movie nights

Summary: Set before "Of course I get Jealous." It never matter to Steven what happened on Thursday, corrupt gem battle, alien invasion, gem drama. There would always be movie night with Connie no matter what.

For the always lovely anawinkaro. Thank you so much for your kind words, all the love, and reblogs, this is for you. Hope you like it cause, you rock㈎2!

(Steven's pov)

I wedge my phone closer to my ear using my shoulder. "No Connie it's fine. This is just taking a bit longer than expected. You can still come over for movie night." My eyes widen as the corrupt gem monster we were fighting ran full speed at me, quickly I threw up my shield and it bounce back, shook its head and charged at Amethyst instead.

"Steven you've been fighting it since 10 this morning, it's already 4." She replied.

"It just has a lot of energy and aggression. But we're wearing it down, so it shouldn't be much longer. No need to worry." I reassured her.

"I'm not worried that your in danger, you and the gems can handle a monster. It's you being tired later is what's worrying me."

I ran toward the fight throwing my shield at its gem. She was right fighting corrupt gems is physically and sometimes mentally exhausting, but movie night was a tradition for us there's no need to cancel it just cause of me.

"It'll be fine. Look we'll poof it and I'll come home, call you to let you know to come over, shower, and by the time I'm out, you'll be there and we'll watch the movie." I explained.

"Steven get off the phone and help us!" Pearl yelled. The gem had knock Garnet back a few yards and Amethyst was holding it back with her whip.

"I got to go Connie but, yes we are still having movie night."

"Okay Steven, if your sure. Bye see you soon. Be careful."

I chuckled, she was sweet for worrying about me. "I always am, bye."

I hung up and went to help out the gems.

(Connie's pov)

I sighed as I heard the dial tone ringing in my ear. He was going to exhaust himself by the time I get there. I flop down on my bed and start on my homework and while it wasn't due until Monday, I didn't want to get behind.

I heard my phone ringing and picked my head up off my math book and looked at the caller ID. I smiled and flipped it open.

"Hey Steven, you done?" I asked excitably.

"Yeah I'm were warping home now. I'll see you soon." His voice sounded deeper and more rough, which is how he sounds in the morning if I call and wake him up, though more groggily instead of rough.

Though it still had the same affect at making my knees a little weaker and my heart rate a bit faster. "Okay, I'll be over there as soon as possible. Bye." I picked up my purse and started down stairs.

"Bye."

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, I rocked back and forth on my feet as I waited.

Steven open the door and I felt myself blush. He was wearing his gray hoddie and dark jeans. His hair was still wet seeing how it appeared darker than usual

"You alright?" I nodded trying to keep my head down. His voice still sounded the same as it did on the phone and it really wasn't helping.

He stepped toward me until he was right in front of me and he tilted my chin up to look at him. "You sure? You seemed….flushed."

I could smell his soap off him and it had this funny affect on me that cause me to calm down and also make my heart beat race even faster.

I met his chocolate brown eyes and I saw his concern, kindness, and how unbelievably tired he was . "Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled and place his hand on my back and lead me into his house. "I'm fine. Just a bit sore, nothing a movie with my Strawberry can't fix."

I laughed lightly and felt myself blush lightly. Oh yeah he was sleepy.

He walked me over to his bed and I sat down as he started the movie. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to me. Handing me a bowl of popcorn. I grabbed a few pieces as the opening credits started and I felt Steven move closer to me. I caught another whiff of his sweet and salty scent. Oh this is going to be a long movie night.

Just as the title was appearing on screen I felt his head lean against my shoulder and his hand on my knee.

"Is this okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He asked. I could feel his hair brushing my face and the warmth that came off him.

"N-no. Your fine, but that's going to be really uncomfortable for you because of our height differences." Which is true since Steven is taller than me.

"Then when that happens, is it alright if I change positions?" He asked. The movie was introducing what seem to be the main character.

"Sure whatever you like." I answered. To be honest I really don't think he'll be able to stay awake during this movie much less the others he's probably pick out. He put his arm that was resting on my leg around the small of my back and rest his hand on my hip as he nuzzled my shoulder.

It didn't take long to adjust to his head resting on my shoulder and I quickly got back into the movie. Steven had chosen a murder mystery and I was really into it. After it went off I absentmindedly felt him remove his arm from around me and he stretch both arms toward the ceiling and I could hear his back pop. I stuck a few more pieces of popcorn in my mouth.

"Is it okay if I lay in your lap? You were right about the height difference." I tried not to break eye contact with the tv knowing full well I was blushing.

"You sure you don't just want to go to bed?" I asked.

"No, besides your already over here and we have movies to watch. Here I'll put in the next one." He got up and took the movie out and I felt a bit bad about not answering him. I put the pop corn bowl on the floor next to me. He turned and came back to me and sat down. "Go ahead Steven." He gave me a bright smile that made his eyes go all sparkly.

I smiled as he curled up on his side like Lion and laid his head down in my lap.

I turn my attention to the tv as another movie began to play this one was an animation movie. I could feel my attention wavering as I felt Steven's warm breath on my jeans and it caused chill bumps to form underneath my sky blue long sleeve shirt.

I picked my hand up and rubbed it up and down his back. "Connie." He groaned as he snuggled deeper into my lap. I smiled and continued to repeat the action as the movie played on.

When the movie ended Steven was still in my lap. For a second I thought he had fallen asleep. "Steven?"

"Hmm, yeah Strawberry?" His breath was still tickling my legs.

"The movie is over." I knew that he probably already knew that.

"I don't want to get up. Your so warm and soft and you smell so nice its relaxing. Can't I just lay here?" He rolled over to look up at me, giving me his best puppy eyes.

I giggled. "Finnnee, but can you put on another movie please." He got up and I felt my legs start tingling.

"Ah Steven, my legs are asleep." He put the movie in and looked at me.

"Oh I'm sorry." He turn back and I felt disappoint. I scooted back so my back was against the wall.

Steven turn back and gave me a questioning look and smile. "What are you doing?" I move my legs so there was a spot open.

I held my hand out so he could grab it and when he did, I pulled him to me so that he could sit in between my legs. "Connie!" He sat with his back straight so that he wasn't against my chest.

"Steven your going to have to lay back so I can see the tv." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him so he was laying against me.

I felt him tense up. "Steven relax, your fine." I said gently as I ran my hands up his sides. He shivered.

"Okay, whatever you say." As the movie played on I moved my hands to rub his shoulders and neck and play with his hair, I listen to all the soft noises that escape his mouth. It was just because he was sore from the mission, I told myself though it didn't stop me from blushing.

The movie was almost over and I glance at Steven's face. He had fallen asleep. I smiled down at him. I untangled myself from him and stood up, making sure to guide his head down on his pillow.

I brushed his hair out of his face and glanced over at the temple door and bit my lip as I thought over the risk. Well they haven't came out all night.

I kissed his forehead. "Goodnight biscuit." I walked over to the tv and shut off the movie and made my way down stairs, picking up my purse as I made my way to the door. I made sure to shut it quietly as I left.

Authors note

So I 100% head canon that Steven would be a cuddly sleepy head. When his not annoyed of course. And Connie would think its adorable. Anyways thanks for reading, I love you guys, take care.


	2. Chapter 2

Movie nights

Summary: Set after "I get Jealous two". Connie is a firm believer in reading the book before the movie comes out. However when the movie doesn't do justice to the book, Connie's interest turn else where.

(Connie's pov)

I frowned as the supposed "strong female lead, that didn't need a man a man at all", As they clearly stated in the first book. Made out with the handsome male lead. I rolled my eyes at how inaccurate the movie was. Seriously did the director even read the books?!

Well at least Steven seemed into it by the look on his face, so that kept me from voicing my opinions. He looked especially handsome today, in his black sweater that was really soft and stayed close to his body. I didn't realize I had been starring at him, until he looked back. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but push myself upwards and capture his mouth.

I felt Steven's hand reach up a trace my cheek bone and make its way to my hair. I tilted my head and deepen the kiss and we continued kissing for minutes until he pulled back and we both tried to catch our breath. I kept my mouth close to his. There was no way I was going back to watching that awful movie.

I press our lips back together and his hand move to my sides. With out breaking our kiss, I moved so that I was sitting in his lap. Well more along the lines of straddling, it must of surprised him because he pulled his mouth away to look at me.

"Umm... Don't you want to watch the movie? You told me how much you loved the book so I thought." He drifted off. And he looked so adorable sitting there, his chocolate eyes drifting from mine, to my mouth and back up to my eyes..

"I do love the book Steven and I really appreciate you remembering but I'm really not into the movie." I told him honestly.

"Oh." I couldn't help but notice that his lips were a bit swollen from our kissing.

"Do you want to finish watching the movie?" I figure the least I could do was ask, if he wanted to watch it.

His eyes flicker from my lips up to my eyes, to the tv behind me, then back to me. "Well watching it now would be pointless since I got." He made a motion with his hand. "Distracted. So I'll just borrow the book from you later."

I grinned at him. "You sure?" He nodded and smiled back.

I shifted a bit and moved so I was supporting my weight on my knees instead of Steven's lap. Which also made it so we were closer facing each other since I was still straddling him. "And your okay with this, right." I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, it just surprised me is all. Normally I'm the one pulling you into my lap." He winked at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Besides Strawberry, I love surprises."

I tilted my head and moved so that I was by his neck. "Really now?" I asked sarcastically. I press a kiss along his neck and I felt squeeze my side as he let out a sigh.

That's interesting.

I repeated the action though this time trailing my mouth upwards. "By the way, I wouldn't call this sitting in your lap exactly." I told him.

"No, I wouldn't either." I felt his grip tighten more as I made my way up to his ear.

His head turned sharply and he capture my mouth with his. I felt his teeth nip at my bottom lip but, if it hurt I didn't feel it since Steven swept his tongue over it quickly.

He pulled back so I could catch my breath and he dragged his mouth across my cheek and down along my my ear, leaving me breathless. I moved my hands to his hair as he started down the side of my neck.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to give him as much room as possible. I tensed slightly as he kissed a sensitive spot and I couldn't stop the small sound that escaped my throat because of it. I felt him freeze above it for a minute before kissing it again tentatively. I bit my lip to keep from letting it happen again.

Steven pressed his mouth on it and went to biting and sucking on the particular spot. I moaned slightly and before I could shut my mouth, his name escaped my lips.

I could feel his smile and he continued down until he made it to my collarbone. He pulled away and blew lightly on my neck, sending goosebumps up. It's a good thing he had healing spit otherwise I would have love bites all down my neck.

I pressed a kiss to his mouth and pulled away. We needed to calm down before this got out of hand.

Steven must have thought so to since he was looking over my shoulder at the tv. "The movie is over, where's your coat and I'll walk you home, Strawberry."

I got off him and grabbed his hand. "Down stairs, I left it on the couch."

I told him as we started on the stairs. Steven grabbed it and helped me into it. "Thanks for movie night Biscuit."

I told him as he held the door open for me. I knew it would get his cheeks to color and it did.

"Anything for you."

Authors note

So someone asked for a chapter two and I thought this up a few days ago so I hope everyone was okay with it. I'm actually working on a new connverse fic that's a bit like this, and it may or may not be a multichapter fic idk. Well hope you like it. Let me know what you guys think. Until I write again take care of yourself.


End file.
